una sorpresa para una amiga
by Analia Blakk Stump
Summary: un fic dedicado a tati, feliz cumple atrasado


**"Una sorpresa para una amiga"**

Era una mañana tranquila en bajoterra, los chicos preparaban una fiesta sorpresa para Tati, se habian levantado muy temprano para poder terminar antes.

**En la habitacion de Tati.**

Los rayos de luz entraban en la habitacion de la chica.

**PDV de Tati.**

genial, ya se hizo de dia y no me quiero levan... oh hoy es mi cumpleaños, que me tendran preparado los chicos(as), me cambie y sali de mi habitacion, fui directamente a la cocina y ahi encontre a trixie cocinando algo.

Buenos dias Trixie- le dije.

Oh, buenos dias tati- me dijo algo sorprendiada, ocultando algunos ingredientes detras suyo.

que cocinas- le pregunte.

ahm, el desayuno- me respondio, pero para mi no parecia que preparaba el desayuno.

okey-les dije- y los demas.

ehm, a, salieron-me respondio algo nerviosa-a donde- le pregunte.

a comprar-.

okey- no le tome mucha importancia al tema, asi que solo tome una manzana y me dirigi a la sala a ver television.

busque algo que ver y no encontre nada, cuando de repente siento que alguien esta caminando por detras vi a karen caminando sigilosamente.

hola ka-dije

ah, hola tati-me dijo algo sorprendida

de donde vienes-le pregunte.

ahm, fui a visitar a.. una maiga- me dijo.

okey lo que tu digas ka- le dije aunque no le crei para nada de lo que me dijo.

**Fin del PDV de Tati.**

**flash back**

**PDv de karem**

todos nos habiamos levantado muy temprano para preparar la fiesta sorpesa de tati.

y todos tenemos una tarea: kord, eli, romy y pronto decorarian la caverna objetivo (ahi es donde se prepara la fiesta) trixie y yo preparariamos la pastel, y Aky y Leidy se encargaran de los demas preparativos.

bueno yo tengo que ayudar a trixie, asi que a trabajar se ha dicho.

...

me encontre con trixie en la cocina preparando el pastel, pero nno teniamos los ingrendientes

necesarios para el pastel asi que me pidio ir que compre lo que falta, fui a comprar los ingrendientes tenia que apresurarme debiamos termiar antes de que tati despierte, pero no fue facil, cuando llegue al cajero habia una gran fila, la gente si que compraba.

...

vaya esto no fue facil, al entrar al refugio encontre a tati viendo television, trate de escabullirme

pero me descubrio, por suerte ella no sospecho nada o eso creo, bueno despues de que ella me

dejo de hacer preguntas, entre a la cocina y ayude a trixie, pero necesitabamos que alguien distrayera a tati para que no nos descubriera.

asi que decidimos llamar a annie para que la sacara delo refugio y luego la llevara a la caverna objetivo.

hola annie- le dije a traves del comunicador-.

hola ka, que tal- me respondio.

bien, necesito que me hagas un favor-.

si, en que te puedo ayudar-.

necesito que saques a tati del refugio por un rato y luego nosotras te llamaremos para que la lleves a la caverna obejetivo- le dije.

okey entonces nos vemos adios- me dijo.

adios-. le dije colgando el comunicador.

...

al llegar annie le pidio a tati salir a comprar, depsues de un rato trixie y yo terminamos de preparar el pastel, nos dirigmos a la caverna objetivo, al llegar todo estaba arreglado, leidy y aky ya habian llegado , asi que solo faltaba que annie tragiera a tati.

**fin del pdv de karem**

**en el centro babosa mall.**

como la has pasado hoy, tati-pregunto annie.

mal, nadie se ha acordado de mi cumple...-de repente el comunicador de annie suena.

me permites un mometo- dijo alejandose

si claro-respondio.

...

hola-.

annie, ya pudes traer a tati a la caverna objetivo.

okey-.

...

despues de eso annie regreso con tati.

tati, quieres ir a practicar un rato a la caverna objetivo-.

sii-.

las dos se dirigieron a la caverna objetivo, al llegar todo estaba tranquilo, tati iba distraida hasta que...

SORPRESA!- gritaron todos saliendo de su escondite.

aw, gracias chicos- dijo tati muy feliz.

feliz cumpleaños amiga- dijo annie

gracias annie, y gracias a todos- les dijo.

y asi todos pasaron una tarde muy divertida celebrando el cumpleaños de tati y al momento del

pastel todos la hundieron en la torta.( xD jaja a mi me ha pasado eso)

**y colorin colorado este oneshot se ha acabado.**

**lo siento por no subirlo el dia de tu cumpleaños pero ese dia tenia clases en la tarde y en la mañana no me prestan la computadora ni en la noche.**

**feliz cumple atrasado.**


End file.
